concretejunglefandomcom-20200214-history
The Higher You Get The Farther The Fall
The Higher You Get The Farther The Fall from Smash is a song featured in Underneath The Diva. Lyrics Angels: Welcome, welcome, recently deceased Be you Democrat, Republican, chorus girl or priest Though you closed up shop And you're recently departed We're afraid the final test Has only just started Cole: But don't come to us with your worries and complaints Erin: Save it for the doorman, who's a Saint among saints Samantha: He knows your future Cause he's seen your past Which is why he might be telling you Toby: Huh-uh, not so fast! Whoo! '' '' When you're knock, knock, knocking Up on heaven's gate Don't you trip up, or you'll slip up On a holy twist of fate As I said last night to St. Vinny Depaul The higher you get, the farther the fall '' '' Now, you think that you're on top How you love to wear the crown But don't you know that up means There's no place to go but down? And it's already written on the big man's wall The higher you get, the farther the fall '' '' Well, the last rites you've been given And you wanna cut in line But look out, brother, I might pull a switch Cause the things you did while livin', well, they weren't all divine And don't you know that karma is a... '' '' Well, you'll understand if I don't finish that last sentence. All: Thank God! Toby: Oh, when your book of life is read, And the judgment day is near You'll say, "Point me toward the exit, Imma gettin' out of here!" Cause when you slide down Well, you can't come back, y'all Cause the higher you get, oh, the farther the fall '' '' Was your life a bed of roses? Well, get ready for some thorns Delivered by 'ol Beelzebub Mid pointy tail and horns Like the song that my heart sang to my cholesterol All: The higher you get, oh, the farther the fall! Toby: Oh, your face was in the movies! You were quite the superstar Well, dear, Heaven has no agents We don't follow your PR So, you may get cut when the final credits roll Cause the higher you get, the farther the fall! '' '' You're so proud that you conducted life like music on the breeze! The bravos made you think you were a smash! But now it's time to be instructed on the world's great symphonies Cause the good ones always end up with a crash! '' '' So once everything was first class, you were always flying high! All: But your flight's been grounded Toby: Even coach has passed you by! Like a senator who's tapping on an airport bathroom stall, ooh! The higher you get, the farther the fall! '' '' Now I'm kickin' butt and takin' names All: Higher and higher Toby: Cause even St. Joan went down in flames All: Higher and higher Toby: Some hot stuff! Napoleon Waterloo'ed and Genghis Khan sure hit a slump I might say, "You're fired", When you have expired, Donald Trump! '' '' VIPs don't wanna hear it That they might not get inside But camels through a needle? Here's the key And to all those poor in spirit Well the doors are open wide Go right on in and have a drink on me '' '' Last call! '' '' And so if you are high and mighty, Well, you better not assume! That you will not get a whack at the crack of doom Cause you still might get the hook Before the final curtain call So, let me take a look to see who has the wherewithal! '' '' Geez I wish the Lord could type Cause man it's hard to read this scrawl '' '' All: He said the higher you get! Toby: Say what? All: The higher you get! Toby: In harmony, boys! All: The higher you get! Toby: Ooh, that's nice! All: The farther! Toby: The farther! All: The farther! Toby: The farther you... All: Fall! Category:Songs